


A Little Rough Patch

by CheesyCheska



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Danger, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, I want more action so let’s see how I can squeeze some more in there, M/M, Maybe a little more violence then that tho, Violence, de-age, im not a good writer so I needed to practice, i’ll probably comic this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesyCheska/pseuds/CheesyCheska
Summary: Aizawa Shouta is dismayed to find out his husband has been turned back into a child! Hizashi has most of his adult memories for now but the longer he stays as a child the more he loses his grip on his adult life and regresses mentally. Will Eraser be able to track down the villain responsible in time to reverse it or will Aizawa wind up raising Hizashi and lose the man he loves?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So first off I gotta say real quick NO. This is not some pedo fic. Zero NSFW here.
> 
> Anyways now that I got that stress out of the way, tbh I am more of a comic artist. Just ask any of my discord buddies haha I can pump them out no big deal! Plotlines,Drama, emotions, it’s easy for me to see it in my head and just make it. Like a movie haha. It’s funny, you might even be able to tell I do comics by the way I write things lol who knows. But I wanted to try my hand at writing like a normal person and wow it is HARD to switch from visual storytelling to words. I got mad respect for fic writers and I really hope to y’know hone this craft I have no skills in whatsoever. Anyways this is my first practice run so we shall see how it goes! If you have any advice on my writing style I’d Be grateful for any commentary. To me I felt like the writing is a little like, chunky, idk how to describe it. Help a fellow writer out if you know what I mean and how to improve it!

CRASH!!!

Eraserhead let the full force of his fury carry him through yet another locked door, catching the man behind it completely by surprise as they both went flying across the room. A gasp followed by the hollow crack of a skull and Aizawa had plowed the man straight into the opposite wall and held him there by his hair, his own drifting above his head as he kept his eyes trained on his opponent. 

“You have one chance to answer correctly, otherwise your mugshot won’t have any teeth for you to smile with.” He hissed into the villains ear, fully intent on following up with his threat as he already had with the previous villain he had happened upon, “Where are you keeping him?”

Aizawa raced down the hall with his new set of directions, hearing bangs and shouts from above, no doubt the other heroes had arrived at last. The intel was barely an hour old, and they had moved quickly to the base of operations for the lowly gang of street thugs and villains. Normally they’d have left things to the police but this particular case was personal. 

Present Mic had been gone for a week now, CCTV footage revealing that he had been blindsided by villains when he intervened in an attempted robbery. The criminals had been unable to get the armored bank truck open to access the money but someone with a water quirk had very nearly drowned Mic there on the street, leaving him unconscious, vulnerable and breathless in the hands of his enemies. Rather than leave empty handed, they had opted to drag off the popular hero despite his best efforts. Aizawa had watched in silent horror the footage of Hizashi, his husband and best friend; the only person in the world he truly loved, as he struggled less and less, encapsulated in a bubble of water. Aizawa had watched, his heart in his throat and tears burning behind his dry eyes as Mic’s seemingly lifeless body was hoisted up from the ground and hit hard, water spilling from his lungs as they thwacked him on the back to get him breathing again and dragged him unceremoniously into their getaway van and drove off. 

That had been a week ago. A week of no sleep, no peace of mind for Aizawa who had only one priority. Now after a shady attempt to collect a ransom their hideaway had been rooted out and it took all of Aizawa’s willpower to keep from burning the place to the ground. He had to find Hizashi first. He took a left at the end of the hall and began to count the doors as he ran. Finally he reached the third door on the left. Locked, from the outside with not just a deadbolt, but a heavy padlock as well. This had to be it. Mic needed to be behind that door. Aizawa took a step back and kicked the door in. 

Darkness. That was the first thing Eraser noticed when he entered, quirk active and eyes blazing. He was on high alert as his vision adjusted, the dim lights of the hall behind him filtering in and bringing the shapes into focus. There was the sounds of metal clinking and a small sniffle that brought Shouta’s attention to the far corner of the room. 

There attached to an exposed pipe in the wall was a heavy length of rusty chain, leading down to a small curled up figure. The end of the chain was wrapped and padlocked tightly around a bare ankle, which was the telltale purple of an untreated injury, most likely a fracture or break in the delicate bones. Aizawa’s heart dropped along with his hair as he realized that the body attached was too small to be his adult husband. It was just a boy. The poor child before him was dripping wet and only wearing what looked like an oversized tee, his arms wrapped around his legs and hiding his face as he sniffled quietly, pressing himself further into the dark corner as the tiny voice squeaked out shakily,

“P-Please, I’m being quiet, please don’t spray me again!” Aizawa pulled off his goggles and made himself smaller as he approached the boy, who couldn’t be more than six or seven years old, still hiding his little face in his arms and trembling now as he heard Aizawa’s approach. Shouta could see that the boy had golden blond hair, nearly identical to Hizashi’s, which made him nearly break down in despair. He wasn’t here. 

“Hey kid, it’s going to be alright. I’m a hero. We’ve got you now.” He spoke softly, placatingly, even as his heart broke more for his missing Hizashi. “There wasn’t someone else kept in here with you was there? A hero? He’d be loud and have silly hair and cool glasses.” A soft gasp emanated from the child who finally looked up from their hiding place. 

A familiar pair of dazzling green eyes met Aizawa’s own and he gasped in realization when the little voice piped up again, this time in relief.  
“Sh-Shouta!! Shouta! It’s me! You found me!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who edits yo not me not this time RIP I’m just wingin it my friends Just in it for the drama THE DRAMA but hey lol ty if you read it I just wanna get this story outta my head before I wind up drawing it lol
> 
> Maybeee I need to study how to present dialogue a little better, like formatting wise idk lol

Tiny hands clung tightly to the front of Aizawa’s jumpsuit as he stared at the child in front of him in shock.

“ Sho please, it’s me Hizashi! One of them has a quirk, she did this when I tried to escape-” The boy had a desperate look now on his pale face as he looked up at Aizawa, “They said it’d make me easier to handle” he wailed, “And now I’ve been little again for days and my quirk is all over the place again and I can’t control it and I couldn’t do anything and, and” His bottom lip began to quiver now as tears began welling up in his big green eyes, much to Eraser’s dismay. “And the other one keeps coming in here and spraying me with water when I’m too loud or when she wants to be mean and-“

“Hizashi! Please!” Aizawa grabbed him by the shoulders to steady the child in front of him who was looking like he was about to break down completely, “I believe you. I know it’s you! You don’t have to be afraid, I have you.” Another bang and more shouting from above had them both flinching. The initial shock of finding Hizashi and seeing him like this had worn off now and Shouta knew without a doubt this was his husband. The boy hadn’t taken a single breath in between his words, something Aizawa often teased Hizashi about at home.

He reached behind him to pull out his knife and straightened up to inspect the pipe in the wall. “The others are here now and it’s only a matter of time before we round up all the culprits, but my priority is getting you out of here.” He stuck the knife in between the pipe and the chain and began to pry at it, the pipe slowly giving away and bending bit by bit.

“I-I tried to break it but, I couldn’t reach…” Hizashi mumbled from his spot on the floor below, holding his knees close again and shivering slightly. Aizawa grunted and put his full force behind the next pull and the pipe finally cracks under the pressure, snapping in half. Eraser puts the blade away and lifts the chain over the remaining pipe. “Sorry but you’ll have to wear this a little longer until we can get someone to break the lock safely.”

 **LOOK OUT!!** ” Hizashi’s yell reverberated painfully in the small room, Shouta instinctively turning away from the noise and blocking his ears as he jumped away, narrowly avoiding the fist that smashed the wall further into rubble. Eraser activated his quirk in an instant turning to face this new assailant.

“So you’ve found where we stashed the little loudmouth just in time huh hero?” A large scaled heteromorphic villain towered over the two of them. The scales weren’t the most impressive aspect of his quirk however, it was the fact that he had four muscular arms. Perfect. There was nothing for Shouta to erase; this guy was just pure muscle. Hizashi scrambled backwards towards the far wall as the man spared him a glance and drawled, “They promised you wouldn’t be any more trouble if you were fun-sized like this little Mic, now I’m gonna have to kill your friend here and break your whole leg this time to teach you a lesson.”

Before he could further elaborate on his proposed lesson plan a scarf wrapped brick connected soundly with the side of the villains face as more lengths began wrapping around his body. Aizawa’s foot followed the bricks path a moment after, landing a solid hit right in his scaley nose, causing the villain to grunt with pain. His various arms were flexing and tearing at the scarf in an attempt to pull the tightening wraps off him as he went down on one knee.

“Next time pay attention to the threat in front of you instead of mouthing off.” Eraserhead advised coldly, putting his foot in the middle of the villains back and kicking him off balance even further. Suddenly an arm shot out from the binding cloth, landing a solid punch to Aizawa’s gut and sending him reeling back, the wind knocked out of him. The villain took advantage of his lapse in focus to pull more of the scarf away from his body, freeing two more of his arms, one yanking on the scarf to bring Aizawa closer for another hit into the solar plexus and the other reaching out to grab the end of the heavy chain attached to Hizashi’s leg.

Hizashi shrieked when he was yanked back towards the villain by his already broken ankle, bursting into tears as he dug his fingers into the ratty carpet below them, desperate for a grip on anything. Aizawa was now in a bad spot, two of the massive hands were closing tightly around his throat despite his best efforts to pry them off. The villain yanked again on Hizashi’s chain and Hizashi’s face went sheet white and lost his hold, as he was dragged close enough for the villain to grab his leg. Tears were streaming down his pale face as a loud crack was heard from his leg and he shrieked again, this time however his quirk activated and the room shook around them. The villain dropped him in surprise and pain from the loudness.

The big villain snarled “No payment is gonna be worth the satisfaction I’ll have strangling you right now Present Mic, but first I’m going to finish killing your friend!” Aizawa choked in his grip, feeling the blood vessels in his eyes begin to pop as the villain gave another angry squeeze, turning his focus on him entirely. Aizawa’s vision was going black when suddenly Hizashi caught them both by surprise.

He somehow managed to jump up onto the villain’s back as he was bent low over Eraser, and locked his arms around his thick neck, pressing his mouth right up to the villains ear. He took a deep breath and Aizawa let go of the villains hands entirely and covered his ears just in time as the little Mic let out a bloodcurdling scream right into the villains ear.

The hands around Aizawa’s neck fell limp and the big man collapsed forward onto Eraser as Mic held the scream, blood spurting from the villains and his own ears, from their eyes, their noses, the foundation below them shook violently and the walls began to crack loudly and ominously. Eraser cut Mic’s quirk off as soon as he was able to crawl out from underneath his massive weight; when the villain began convulsing from what seemed like a cardiac arrest.

Little Hizashi stayed put, as though glued to the villains back with his eyes shut tight, breathing fast and light, his tiny face scrunched up in pain as Aizawa pried him off delicately, petting the top of his head gently as he lifted Hizashi’s tiny form up and into his arms, stepping over the villains corpse.

Eyes still glued shut Hizashi signed one word to Aizawa, “Cold.”

Aizawa had enough sense to look around the room one last time and spotted a familiar jacket in the opposite corner from where Hizashi’s has been locked up. Scowling at this additional little fact that they had not only threatened and humiliated and hurt Hizashi in his small helpless form, they had also left him soaking wet and freezing with his jacket just out of reach. Cruel to him for no reason. He used his scarf to snatch it up before placing it around Hizashi’s shoulders and stepping back out into the hall.

Not wanting to jostle Mic’s leg he set into a brisk walk back the way he had initially came. Rounding the first corner they ran into several police and heroes, most of whom were clutching their ears and wincing. The detective in the front pointed at Mic and began to ask a question but Aizawa cut him off, yelling loudly “ **We can’t hear you -but yes this is Mic; it’s complicated**. **Meet me at the hospital for my report.** ”

The cop nodded in understanding, but still held his hands over his ears and motioned at Mic again. This time Aizawa peeked down at Hizashi’s face to see he was full on sobbing, the tears soaking into Aizawa’s shirt mixing in with the dampness that was already there from Hizashi’s own, and no doubt his quirk was active and affecting everyone around them. Well everyone who still had their hearing intact at this point. It pained him, but Aizawa activated his quirk, cutting Hizashi’s wails down to a bearable level, the police and heroes visibly relieved. The detective and two others motioned for Aizawa to follow them quickly to the exit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hizashi is getting patched up at the hospital after his ordeal and Aizawa Is right there, ready to do what he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so this fic started out as like a surprise project to work on my writing skills so I uhhh have no plot I’m just winging it! 💪🏽✨ It’s going great I had forgotten that writing is fun! I’m not editing so you are getting this raw lmao. Let me know if the writing is weird or the pacing is off, this is like I said, a practice run for someone who is waaay out of practice! And thanks for reading!!

“How long do I have to wear these?” Aizawa fiddled with the hearing aid in his left ear, wincing when he accidentally caused feedback to screech. His other ear itched under its protective gauze padding, irritated after the intricate surgery to repair his blasted eardrum. The birdlike nurse frowned and pulled his hand away from it, “We can’t fix the damage to your eardrum all at once, it needs to be spaced out over a few weeks to return the most of your hearing on both sides so you’ll have to be patient.” She took a marker and wrote on the whiteboard to the side his vitals which she had just taken, along with the current time, “Now I’ll be at the nurses station just down the hall, use your call button if you are feeling any pain or need anything and I’ll be back in a jiffy!” 

He huffed in agitation as she left. He’d never had to wear a hearing aid before, but then again, he’d never had Mic scream full volume at point blank range before. He supposed he was lucky that the villains’ large body had dropped on top of him, muffling it enough so that he was still alive to complain. His annoyance dwindled when he looked at the hospital bed beside his own. 

Hizashi’s small form was neatly tucked into the white sheets, his left leg propped up by several fluffy pillows. A blue temporary cast encased it from the ankle all the way up past his knee. Shouta frowned as he studied the pins that were holding Hizashi’s ankle together after a necessary surgery on the fragmented bones. The iv steadily fed him a combination of painkillers and fluids through the tubes inserted into the crease of his tiny elbow. Someone had placed a stuffed dog on the small bedside table; either a mistake considering he looked like a child again, or a cruel joke. Aizawa chose to believe the former as his eyes trailed over Hizashi’s tired face, his ears were also both padded with gauze and taped over. The doctors couldn’t perform their hearing tests or repairs without Hizashi awake for the procedures. 

As if sensing eyes on him, Hizashi chose this moment to open his own. The sad green eyes looked up to meet Aizawa’s own and they both frowned as Hizashi spoke loudly, 

“Did they catch her?” He sighed in disappointment when Aizawa shook his head no. “During the raid we managed to get ahold of four of them, however the other three scattered as soon as it got rough.” Aizawa signed back slowly in ASL as Hizashi squinted at his hands, leaning away to try and focus. He didn’t have his glasses with him and being farsighted was tedious without them or his contact lenses. Aizawa made a note to get him a pair from home -but wait. They’d be too big for Hizashi’s currently small pouting face. He’d have to ask the doctors to get him a smaller pair for the time being. 

“How are you feeling? I can call the doctor now if you want?” He signed, and Hizashi sighed, plopping back onto his pillows. He turned away from Aizawa and his gaze found the stuffed dog toy on the bedside table. Lips in a tight line, he reached over to pull it into his lap. It was a Dalmatian, with black spots covering its velvety fur and a cute button nose. Hizashi touched the ears as he looked at the toy, “That means I’m stuck like this til we find her… She could be anywhere now!” He looked back at Aizawa with a miserable face. “What if I’m stuck like this forever!” He buried his face into the plush dogs squishy body and began sniffling. 

Aizawa hopped out of his bed and pulled a chair close to little Hizashi, reaching over to gently stroke the top of his blond head, the hair was short enough that it could defy gravity at the time. He kept up the soothing motions till Hizashi’s hiccups calmed down and he peered over the dogs ears back at Aizawa who took this moment to sign again with a gentle smile, “You are being dramatic, you won’t be stuck like this forever Hizashi. The police will let us know the moment they have a lead. With a quirk like that she’s bound to stand out and someone will have something on her.” He reaches over again to wipe away a tear in the corner of Hizashi’s eye with a goofy grin. “Plus, we met in high school, and I never got to see how cute you were when you were little besides in photos.” Hizashi scowled at this, “ I’m having an existential crisis and you are making fun of me?!” His little cheeks reddened as his frown got bigger.

Aizawa gently honked his little nose with a small laugh before signing, “Yes I am since someone has to be positive about this. We’ll get her. I’m just glad I found you at all. Now let me call the doctor so they can fix your hearing at least a little bit, and then maybe if you feel okay you can debrief me and the police on what you know, so you won’t be stuck like this forever.” Hizashi was still frowning, but he didn’t look quite as upset as before when he nodded. Aizawa found the remote with the nurse call button and the chubby nurse from before shuffled in cheerfully after a few seconds. The blue and green feathers along her arms ruffled gently,

“Oh Mr. Yamada I’m happy to see you’ve awakened,” She signed enthusiastically while also speaking aloud, “I’m Nurse Polly, and I’ll be taking care of you and your charming husband here for the duration of your stay while we patch you up!”

Hizashi laughed loudly at her comment, “Charming?! That’s the first time I’ve ever heard anyone say that about him besides me!” She smiled at him warmly while Shouta threw him an annoyed look from under his bangs, “I’m glad to see you’ve got a sense of humor considering the odd circumstances, you do look far too young to have dealt with this sort of trauma to your leg, much less to be married! But I’ve been updated on your file and understand now this was the effects of an age-regression quirk on you! I’m glad you like the dog though, I hadn’t realized the situation yet when I saw you in here all alone at first while your husband was out speaking with the police and thought you could use a friend.”

Hizashi’s face burned as he realized he was still hugging onto the Dalmatian toy and quickly shoved it aside and tried to laugh it off casually albeit a little loudly. “ Ahaha yeah, it’s a weird situation. Um. Shouta said we could try to fix my hearing now? I’ve blown my eardrums out a few times with my quirk before, so I’m used to talking in spite of it, but this hollow empty sound is beginning to stress me out.” 

“Of course honey, I’ll be right back with the doctor and she’ll be able to fix it up in a jiffy!” Nurse Polly scooted out the door, leaving it slightly ajar as Shouta sighed and turned to Hizashi, “She’ll at least make it good enough to wear these for a few days before she can finish it up.” He pointed up at the hearing aid in his ear. Hizashi’s blush faded and he reached over to touch Aizawa’s face sadly, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that to you, I was just, I just had to try something to stop him and I couldn’t really get it to work and-“  
Before he could start gibbering and crying again Shouta rolled his eyes and waved him off, signing “It’s not the first time or will it be the last time. It’s okay. Now focus here comes your doctor.” There was a knock on the doorframe before Nurse Polly returned with small instruments and accompanied by a shorter woman with red cropped hair and a white coat.

“Hello, I’m Doctor Ashley, I’m glad to see you are feeling better!” She introduced herself as Nurse Polly signed for her, “ Sorry I only know a few signs, but not to worry you are in capable hands. Now let’s get started shall we?” She grinned widely at Hizashi who smiled in return and nodded. Aizawa settled back into his seat as they began a series of simple questions. Things were going to get better he knew it

**Author's Note:**

> If you read it then that’s pretty cool! Idk why but I feel really shy about my writing in this format but I wanted to push past that and try to learn how to write with this! If you have any comments on the writing style itself I’d Really appreciate them, lol just please be gentle with me XD I really had to work up the courage to try posting. Also I didn’t edit, I just sorta winged it this first go round. I’ll try better the next time. :)


End file.
